freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Finales (FNaFW)
En Five Nights at Freddy's World existen 8 finales diferentes, que para desbloquearlos, es necesario seguir específicamente una serie de pasos y cumplir con ciertos requisitos establecidos. Por lo general, al completar uno de estos finales, se obtienen trofeos que pueden ser vistos en el menú principal. Aviso: Estas son traducciones y adaptaciones de las citas de cada uno de los finales. Por lo que pueden contener errores de traducción y/o interpretación. 'Final (Modo Normal)' Este final se consigue al derrotar a Security en la modalidad normal y en cualquiera de los modos de juego (Adventure o Fixed Party). Al derrotarlo y entrar en la carpa roja aparecerá una pantalla negra y la siguiente Cita: * Felicitaciones... * Venciste a un monstruo imaginario en un juego imaginario, sin tomar riesgo alguno y sin encontrar nada interesante. * ... En la dificultad más fácil posible. * Así que buen trabajo. Todavía te controlo a ti, y yo digo que tú terminas aquí. Acabaste con una creación muy poderosa, pero en cuanto a mi, yo me quedo fuera de tu alcance. * Pero creo que mereces una declaración más genérica y cliché a cambio de tu llegada hasta aquí. * ¡Gracias por jugar! ;) * EL FIN Modo_Normal_1.png Modo_Normal_2.png Modo_Normal_3.png Modo_Normal_4.png Modo_Normal_5.png Modo_Normal_6.png Modo_Normal_7.png Al reiniciar el juego, en la pantalla de guardados aparecerá un trofeo de Security. Final (Modo Difícil) Luego de Derrotar a Security en el modo difícil y entrar en la carpa roja, aparecerás en un extremo de Fazbear Hills y adelante hay un glitch Azul que al interactuar con él, aparecerá una pantalla negra y con la siguiente cita: * Eso es algo de verdadera dedicación. ¡Buen trabajo! La mayoría de la gente está jugando el juego través del modo normal, pero tú no... (El Glitch empieza a cambiar transformándose en el logo de Scott Cawthon) * Siempre uno destaca en el montón. Yo creo que ese eres tú... (Scott termina de "glitchearse" y queda en su modo normal) * Así que es tu culpa entonces, para mi miseria. Nunca es suficiente para ustedes. (El glitch de Scott vuelve pero esta vez es más grande) * ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo seguir con esto! No lo haré ... (Ahora Scott se transforma en una versión 3D gigante de su logo y suena la música del jefe final) * Fue divertido ser el titiritero, pero ahora me cansas. Es el momento de ponerte en su lugar. * Ahora déjame enseñarte como termina este juego. Luego que Scott sea vencido en una batalla de Jefe, Scott Cawthon volverá a su forma normal y dirá las siguientes citas: * Okay. Bien. Lo entiendo. * ¿Este es el final que buscas? ¿Venir hasta aquí sólo para matarme? * ¿Realmente soy el villano? Quiero decir seguro, este es sin duda una manera de llevar la historia a su fin, pero, ¿Seguro que este es el final más satisfactorio? * ¡Sólo hago lo que se ustedes exigen! ¡Lleno sus fauces insaciables, con más y más y más! Y ahora estás aquí para mostrar su gratitud. * Bueno, felicitaciones entonces. No he llevado esta historia a su fin; tú lo hiciste. ¡Así que siéntete bien contigo mismo para poner fin a la historia por matar al narrador! *Ug. Grr... Zr... ¡GRAAAAAMMM! *''EL FIN'' ModoDificil1.png|1 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil2.png|2 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil3.png|3 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil4.png|4 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil5.png|5 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil6.png|6 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil7.png|7 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil8.png|8 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil9.png|9 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil10.png|10 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil11.png|11 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil12.png|12 Cita de Scott Cawthon ModoDificil13.png|13 Cita de Scott Cawthon Luego de reiniciar el juego, en la pantalla de carga aparecerá el trofeo de Scott por pasar el modo difícil. Final Malo Para conseguir este final debes atravesar Pinwheel Funhouse y entrar a la roca glitch, luego debes ir a través del código hasta el código 3. Luego de la 2da subida debes bajar y encontraras una pared falsa. Debes bajar e ir adelante, luego te encontraras con un árbol glitcheado y entraras a un mundo (Código 4) de arboles rojos, donde hay un NPC pescando y un estanque, al interactuar con él, dirá la siguiente Cita: * Siento decirte esto, pero has ido muy abajo dentro del código. Aquí no hay forma de volver atrás. * Mi nombre es '''Old Man Consequences'. Vamos, toma asiento y pesquemos un rato, no tienes otro lugar a donde ir.'' * EL FIN Old_Man_Cita_1.png|Primera Cita de Old Man Old_Man_Cita_2.png|Segunda Cita de Old Man Old_Man_Cita_3.png|Tercera Cita de Old Man Luego de reiniciar el juego en la pantalla de carga, ganarás un trofeo de Freddy en el 4 Código (8-Bits). Happiest Day Este final se consigue siguiendo los mismos pasos del final malo, pero en lugar de hablar con Old Man Consequences, te vas a un lugar especifico del lago y le das repetitivas veces a las teclas A ' y '''D ', tras esto, Adventure Freddy empezará a hundirse lentamente en el lago. Luego la siguiente escena es de Adventure Freddy "ahogándose/Glitcheándose" y mas tarde aparecerá una imagen de 8-Bits de un hombre mirando la tele con 2 personas mas pequeñas junto a él. Este final no puede ser quitado con el botón '''ESC, si no que se debe quitar manualmente o apretar F2. El trofeo es el mismo del final malo. Happiest Day.gif|"Scott y sus 2 hijos" en el final Happiest Day Final del Universo Para obtener este final debes tener a Adventure Fredbear como líder de la Party Azul, luego cuando vayas a hablar con Adventure Fredbear sus ojos cambiarán de colores y tendrá otra postura, el fondo cambia tornándose oscuro, y aparecerá la siguiente cita: * El mismo Fredbear no puede ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo. (Luego de eso, Adventure Fredbear explotará y solo quedarán sus piernas) * Fin del universo Frebears_Glicheados.jpg|Fredbear se glitchea junto al otro Fredbear... Fin_del_universo.jpg|... Y explotan. Luego de reiniciar el juego en la pantalla de carga aparecerá un trofeo de las piernas de Adventure Fredbear. Final: La venganza de Chipper Para conseguir este final debes ir a Lilygear Lake e ir a la parte superior, luego por un camino estarás en la parte superior de Choppy's Woods y luego debes buscar la Mysterious Mine por el este. Una vez adentro debes buscar el camino hacia un callejón sin salida en la parte Inferior de la izquierda al borde del mapa (donde se ve oscuro) ahí abra una pared falsa, luego en cierto punto debes ir mas a la izquierda y escucharas un sonido... cuando vayas para atrás aparecerá el Jefe Chipper. Al vencerlo aparecerá la siguiente cita: * Esto no es justo ... * Nunca fue justo. Se suponía que debía ser yo. ¡Se suponía que siempre debía ser yo! * ¡Mi mundo era exuberante y hermoso, lleno de criaturas extrañas y coloridas! * Pero no, eso no fue lo suficiente para ti. * Querías estar asustado. Tú querías sentir miedo. ¿Y qué me sucedió a mí? ¿Y qué nos sucedió a nosotros? Oscuridad... * Tú no has visto lo ultimo de mi. Freddy Fazbear no sera el único afilando sus dientes con tus huesos, seré yo. * Seré yo... * EL FIN ChipperCita1.png|Primera Cita de Chipper ChipperCita2.png|Segunda Cita de Chipper ChipperCita3.png|Tercera Cita de Chipper ChipperCita4.png|Cuarta Cita de Chipper ChipperCita5.png|Quinta Cita de Chipper ChipperCita6.png|Sexta Cita de Chipper ChipperCita7.png|Séptima Cita de Chipper Luego de reiniciar el juego en la pantalla de carga obtendrás el trofeo de Chipper. Final de los Relojes Para conseguir este final debes seguir los pasos de 8-Bit Fredbear, al inicio del juego el Primer 8-Bit Fredbear dirá la siguiente cita: * Pero realmente no crees eso ¿verdad?. * Hay una tarea que completar. Tienes que dejar migas de pan para él, para ayudarle a encontrar su camino. Luego que el jugador hable otra vez con Adventure Fredbear, 8-Bit Fredbear aparecerá otra vez diciendo la siguientes cosas: * Sí, el mundo debajo del suelo del mundo. * Este es un lugar seguro, un Santuario. La verdad es que no hay un lugar seguro. No entiendes eso; fuiste hecho para una cosa. * Hay una tarea que completar. antes de seguir este paso, vuelve. Encuentra el reloj. Al encontrar el reloj aparecerá un Freddy/Fredbear en 8-Bits y una especie de Balloon Boy en 8-Bits, y al tocarlo el se moverá hasta la caja. El siguiente 8-Bit Fredbear te dirá otra cita diciendo: * Las cosas no se vuelven más peligrosas. Tu estas siendo usado. * Tu estas siendo guiado por el aro. Mientras tanto el titiritero está riéndose de ti. * Tu necesitas encontrar Dusting Fields, pero no porque tengas cualquier aventura urgente por delante. Encuentra el reloj. Luego de encontrar el reloj aparecerá un "minijuego" de 4 rectángulos apagados, debes pasar por encima de ellos y se activaran. El siguiente 8-Bit Fredbear aparecerá y dirá las siguientes citas: * Sigue el juego, por ahora. Tu estas arrastrando una cadena para su diversión. * No entres al Glitch aún; necesitas entrar a la mina. Encuentra el reloj. Luego de encontrar el reloj en la Mina/Cueva aparecerá otro "minijuego", esta vez al pasar los 4 Cupcakes subirán a unos cubos de arriba. Ya al encontrar a Adventure Fredbear, 8 Bit Fredbear dirá las siguientes citas: * Sí, bien, hace todos sus ataques al azar, ¿o no es así?. * El que mueve los hilos siempre está mirando. Él te permite avanzar. * Sigue el rastro que han creado para ti; sigue la corriente. Hay otra mina que hay que encontrar antes de entrar en el objeto glitcheado. * Encuentra el reloj. Ya al entrar a la Mina/Cueva, el siguiente reloj aparecerá otro "minijuego" que hay 3 cuadrados cada uno con una serie de números distintos. Ya en el siguiente Adventure Fredbear, 8-Bit's Fredbear dirá: * Una cosa es cierta, aquí nada es lo que parece. * Necesitas encontrar otro reloj, pero el camino no será fácil. Hay un Sub-Túnel secreto que conduce a Pinwheel Funhouse dentro de este cementerio. * Encuentra el reloj. todo lo demás es un engaño. Ya en Pinwheel Circus 8-bit Fredbear te dirá la ubicación del ultimo reloj: *''Otro reloj debe estar dentro de Pinwheel Funhouse. Nada más importa''. *''No se deje engañar por el que mueve los hilos''. Ya en Pinwheel Funhouse, al encontrar el reloj aparece un "minijuego" parecido al del primer reloj, solo esta vez es un conejo (presumible-mente Shadow Bonnie) ya al encontrar al anteúltimo Fredbear. 8-Bits Fredbear te dirá las ultimas citas con el tema del reloj: *''Atacar el sistema de seguridad del juego no va a lograr nada.'' *''Consigue la llave, pero ignora los guardianes. Si has tenido éxito en el establecimiento de los relojes. Entonces su verdadero objetivo será revelado una vez que tenga la llave.'' Ahora debes ir a la parte superior de Choppy's Woods, habrá una puerta y un "portal", al entrar ahí aparecerá la persona de la introducción del juego diciendo las ultimas citas de este final. *''Todavía somos tus amigos. ¿crees eso?'' *''Las piezas están en su lugar para ti.'' *''Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarlos.'' *Descansa. *(los ojos se apagan) El fin Encuentra_los_Reloges_1.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_2.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_3.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_4.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_5.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_6.png|Primer Reloj Encuentra_los_Reloges_7.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_8.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_9.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_10.png|Segundo Reloj Encuentra_los_Reloges_11.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_12.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_13.png|Tercer Reloj Encuentra_los_Reloges_14.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_15.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_16.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_17.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_18.png|Cuarto Reloj Encuentra_los_Reloges_19.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_20.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_21.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_22.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_23.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_24.png|Quinto Reloj Encuentra_los_Reloges_25.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_26.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_27.png|Secuencia Final Encuentra_los_Reloges_28.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_29.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_30.png Encuentra_los_Reloges_31.png Ya al reiniciar el juego aparecerá un trofeo de un niño llorando. Chica's Magic Rainbow Para conseguir este final debes entrar al Geist Lair, el cual solo es accesible a través de un portal en el Backstage de la actualización de Halloween. Tras haber entrado, debes viajar hasta la parte norte del Geist Lair, donde se encuentra PurpleGeist, para así enfrentarte a él. Sin embargo, cuando la batalla empieza, PurpleGeist es aplastado por Chica's Magic Rainbow, revelando ser el verdadero jefe final de la zona. Tras ser derrtado/a, Chica's Magic Rainbow acusa al jugador de hacer trampa, y le dice que no puede matar a un Arcoíris, justo antes de explotar. El jugador es entonces llevado de vuelta a la casa del Hombre del escritorio, el cual revela que fue él quien creó los minijuegos del Backstage de la actualización de Halloween, así como también que creo a Baby. Entonces la pantalla se torna negra y aparecerá Baby, a quien solo se le pueden ver sus ojos, diciendo: "El show empezara en unos momentos. Por favor todos quédense en sus asientos". Después de eso, la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad, y se ve al hombre del escritorio muerto, posiblemente asesinado por Baby. Se nos mostrara entonces la frase "continuará", los creditos, y finalmente, a Foxy tal y como apareció en Foxy Fighters junto con las palabras "THE END". CRDerrotado.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow tras ser derrotada. Curiosidades *El Final Malo y Happiest Day comparte el mismo trofeo, por ende, si se consigue uno de los 2 finales, ya se obtendrá el trofeo. **Puedes conseguir el trofeo completando el minijuego de Old Man Consequences en dificultad 1 en la UCN sin haber jugado FNaF World. *Se dice que en final Happiest Day las personas que aparecen son Scott y sus 2 hijos. *El Final de los Relojes puede ser cancelado si se completa el Final del Universo. *Los "minijuegos" del Final de los Relojes hace referencia a como conseguir el Final Bueno de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *La Frase "We are still your friends" hace referencia al final de la 6ta Noche de Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. *El nombre del final Happiest Day solo puede ser visto en los archivos del juego. Galería Trofeo_de_Security.png|Trofeo al obtener el Final del Modo Normal. FNaF World - Trofeo (Scott).png|Trofeo al obtener el Final del Modo Difícil. Trofeo_de_Freddy.png|Trofeo al obtener el Final Malo y Happiest Day. Trofeo_Chopper.png|Trofeo al obtener al vencer a Chipper. Tofeo_de_las_piernas_de_Fredbear.png|Trofeo al obtener el Final del Universe End. Trofeo_del_niño_llorando.png|Trofeo al obtener el Final de los Relojes. CRTrofeo.png|Trofeo al vencer a Chica's Magic Rainbow. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:No canon